In recent years, machine-to-machine (M2M) technologies are becoming more and more important in multiple businesses. M2M refers to technologies that allow both wireless and wired systems to communicate with other devices. M2M uses a device (such as a sensor or meter) to capture an event (such as temperature, inventory level, etc.), which is relayed through a network (wireless, wired or hybrid) to an application (software program), that translates the captured event into meaningful information (for example, items need to be restocked). Such communications were originally accomplished by having a remote network of machines relay information back to a central hub for analysis, which would then be rerouted into a system like a personal computer.
Modern M2M communication has expanded beyond a one-to-one connection and changed into a system of networks that transmits data via the expansion of wireless/cellular networks across the world. However, each machine in the M2M wireless system must have a wireless modem to connect to the network. As it stands, each modem must be tested and certified to the wireless/cellular network system it wishes to communicate over. The testing looks at the integration of the modem with the machine to which it is linked and the network. The testing procedure is lengthy and expensive, typically requiring a third party to make the certifications. Additionally, the wireless modem is typically soldered onto a circuit board. This makes the modem semi-permanent to the machine in the M2M wireless system. If the modem malfunctions, an involved procedure to repair or replace the modem on the machine must be undertaken, even during testing.
Further, an obstacle with existing M2M wireless systems is the cost to certify the M2M system or recertify it in the case of an original failure or change in hardware. Currently, the cost to the network operator and to the telecom industry, in general, is between $75,000 and $100,000 for a simple certification without technical issues. The costs only increase from this point.
Hence a need exists for a pre-certified M2M modem dock that can be a turn key solution to businesses employing M2M solutions. Further, the pre-certified M2M modem dock simplifies repair and replacement in the event of malfunction. Additionally, the pre-certified M2M modem dock saves the industry from multiple certification/recertification costs, since the M2M modem dock is pre-certified prior to use with the M2M device.